Unlimited responsibilities
by TheTeleporter
Summary: When Beast Boy decides to quit the titans, everything seems to fall apart. But when things really start to get out of hand, who will save earth?
1. Godspeed

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! Sorry that it's been so long, but I've been busy with** life matters, girlfriends, family, and college. I have been accepted into college! Woot! Anyways, I've decided to try a different series, the Teen Titans! Absolutely my favourite show, and there are so many things that you can do with just the main characters plus a few enemies! Well, enjoy!

"Yo, BB, you wanted to talk?" A large man made of flesh and machine parts walked towards a scrawny green teenager, who was looking out of a window at the sunset. "Yeah, Cy, I just wanted to have a nice conversation with my best friend, without any fighting, you know?" The cybernetic man, also known as Cyborg, only nodded to this. "Yeah B, I know the feeling, and the sights great, too." Cyborg looked to wards his friend, and raised and eyebrow. "So, what did you want to talk about, Beast Boy?" The metahuman boy looked at his friend, shrugged, and turned back to the view. "Cy, are there any times where you just want to be free? I mean, to be away from all of the drama of crime fighting, and life itself." Cyborg looked astonished. Never in his life had he thought that Beats Boy of all people was going to be this serious. "yeah B, I guess there are times like that. Why do you ask?" Before he could process anything else, Beast Boy had stood up, and was looking at the elder titan with a depressed look in his eyes. This was the moment that Cyborg knew that BB wasn't a little kid anymore. Sure, he was still lacking in areas that defined as muscular, but he had a sense of maturity that anyone can recognize. Just about anyone can feel safe when around him. Beast boy interrupted his thoughts. "I'm leaving the titans, Cy. I know what I'm doing, and please, don't follow." Cyborg then started to plead, to beg for his best friend to stay behind. "Reconsider, BB. We need you, you are the balance of the team. You are the comic relief—" "CYBORG!" Cyborg was silenced by a scream that one could only describe as animalistic. "Cy, that's all I am these days, the comic relief. I have no purpose to the team, other to be yelled at by Rob and Rae. I need to do this for myself, Cy. I'm the only one who can." Beast Boy walked toward an open window, and stepped on the railing. "You focus on the new tech that's coming up, and on your relationship with Bee. And Cy?" Cyborg looked towards his green friend "Tell Starfire that I left, and that she is a sister to me. And one more thing…" He threw his communicator to his large comrade "Thanks, for everything." Beast Boy gave one last smile to Cyborg, before jumping off the railing. Cyborg screamed his name and ran to the window, but saw Beast Boy morph into a Falcon, and fly off into the night. "Godspeed, BB," Cyborg started as he walked back to his room, "Godspeed."

 **I hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 _For your literary entertainment~ TT_


	2. Heat wave

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! If I have to say something, I didn't expect to gain a follower already! I just posted the chapter last night! Anyways, everything is well, and I wanted to answer a review that I have received, by anonymous:**

 **-BB is Beast Boy, and Rae is short for Raven. Sorry for not clarifying in the chapter, but everyone that has posted Teen Titans stories uses that nickname. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

First person POV:

I am called by many names: Animal, the observant, the shadow, lock-down. Animal for the many forms that I morph into; the shadow, since no one has seen my face; and lock-down for my method of being thorough. People have stated that my methods are better than Batman's, and I consider it as well. But I am simply the Watcher. I stand by for anyone that is in peril, and I'm there for anyone in need, whether it be physical, or emotional.

I used to be the one that was called Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. I chose to leave so I can have room to grow, as any person or animal needs, and I did grow. Where I went? To others, I simply disappeared. You see, Cyborg apparently did not tell the rest of the Titans that I left. I know this because I meet up with him every month over some coffee in the Jump City Café, and he eventually turned out to be my own personal technician. After I left, I went over to the Doom Patrol, and i was immediately let in again. Years ago, before I was temporarily let out of the Patrol, Mento made a deal with me. He told me that a true hero needs the strength, the maturity, and the heart to take care of the team. When Mento saw me once more, he acknowledged that I had the maturity and the heart, but I didn't have the proper strength. He did see something more, however; He saw that I had the intellect of a proper hero. So he let me back into the team. We went on for years, until a tragedy occurred:

 _Flashback_ …

Beast Boy, or the Beast was arriving at the location that Mento had instructed him to go to. Initially, there was a fire that started at a hotel, but Mento immediately noticed in the footage that a criminal's hand was showing in the camera, and told Beast that the accident was really arson. So Beast flew to investigate. "Beast Boy to Big daddy! Come in, Come in Big Daddy!" Beast laughed a little when he heard his mentor groan. "Garfield, I thought I told you not to call me that. It's really unprofessional, but what do you see?" Beast then looked over the sight. "Well, Big Poppa, there definitely was a fire here, and the fire was definitely not natural." Mento replied in his detective voice, trying to analyze what he heard. "What do you mean, Garfeild?" "Well, I can smell another scent, almost as if the cause was a metahuman." Beast turned into a bloodhound, and took another whiff. "Come in big Poppa, it was definitely a metahuman. One with the ability to create heat" Mento raised an eyebrow on the other line. "How so, Garfeild?" "well, Big Poppa, people that are heat creators smell crispy, but not burnt. Like how people that can manipulate water smell of a bitter taste." Mento chuckled. "Well, good work, Garfeild, now come on bac—" His line stopped. "Mento? Big Poppa? The big man? Come in, Big Poppa?" There was no answer. "Mento? Alright, I'm coming back, and this better not be a prank!" Beast turned into a Pterosaur and flew at his highest speed. He arrived at the headquarters in record time. Not that Beast acknowledged it, anyways. The lights were off, and the door was broken in, and it was covered with smoke soot. Beast smelled the burnt markings, and growled, his eyes narrowed. "Damn Fire creators!" He ran inside, instantly turning into a gorilla, and walked in the main room slowly, when… "Don't move Boy. Turn back into your human form and get on the ground!" Beast did as he was told, and got onto the ground. He noticed the face, but it was nothing new. "Heat wave, what a pleasure it is for you to have visited! Would you like a drink?" Beast chuckled, but Heat wave wasn't amused. "Still with the jokes, Boy? I thought you would have outgrown that habit!" Heat wave chuckled, and watched Beast very carefully. "Now, don't pull any tricks on me again, boy, and I might let you live. Now, do as I say." Beast narrowed his eyes, knowing Heat wave and his capabilities. "Well, give into my demands, and I might let you live." Heat wave laughed, and Beast continued. "Now, where is my team?" Heat Wave scoffed. "Your team? Oh, they're in that closet over there." Beast cautiously walked over to the closet, and opened it in a swift motion. They were all there, decapitated, except elastigirl, who looked like she had been raped, then killed. Shutting the door quickly, he growled at his opponent. "You killed them? How did you manage that? Never mind, I don't want to know. But raping elastigirl? Really?" Heatwave scoffed, giving Beast a look that made Beast want to kill him. "Oh, that chick. Bitch was easier to dominate than my exgirlfriend was." That did it. Beast lunged at his opponent, only for Heat wave to side step him. "Really, boy, after all of our encounters, and you still do that? Thought you learned something," Heat wave laughed, only for him to have a dagger pierce his chest. "Ow, that really hurt!" Heat wave only got stabbed in the abdomen. He fell to the ground, trying to locate the wound, when Beast approached him slowly. "Okay, Beast, that's your name isn't it? I'm sorry about your team, alright? I admit, Raping your mother figure was wrong, but do you really have to kill me? I could go to jail, and I'll stay for life, alright? What are you doing?" Beast knelt down, and looked him in the eyes. Heatwave was terrified now. Beast's eyes had one emotion, hatred. "You sicken me, Heat wave. Not only did you kill every single one of my teammates, you raped the one I consider my mother, since my actual mother died when I was young. They took me in when no one else could, and you kill them. I doubt that the prison could take you in, considering that you violated, dominated and took a woman's life. I doubt that hell could take you in, but we'll try." Beast stood up, and promptly disappeared. Heat wave was truly scared now. "Uh, Beast? Where did you go? Am I free to leave, or what?" He froze when he heard I tiny little voice in his ear. "Did you know that I have the ability to turn in to animals, as well as a molecule? I ca turn into any living thing that you can imagine, and do you know what happens when something big struggles to squeeze into a small enclosure?" Heat wave only whimpered. "The enclosure BREAKS" Beast proceeded to turn into a molecule, and floated into heatwave's head. The last thing Heat wave heard was "see you in hell." Beast boy promptly turned into an elephant, and Heatwave burst into a huge splat on various walls. Beast reappeared and looked at the walls in horror. He then grinned. This would definitely be taking other lives, and the first k ill felt amazing. But then he stopped; reality hit him like a runaway semi going 100 miles per hour. His parents were gone. His family, the Doom patrol, was gone. He slowly fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

A few minutes later…

Beast packed his bags. Now that his family was gone, where could he go? Then he had a realization. Steve's will. He must have written one. Beast ran to Steve's room, and looked in the secret , compartment underneath a floor board, where a sheet of paper was rolled up. Beast looked at it, and read the sloppy hand writing. _He must have known that Heat wave was coming, this looks like it was written in a hurry._ The writing was short, but the message got through:

Garfield Mark Logan Dayton:

I'm sorry that you have to read this, considering that this isn't much of a will, but when I pass, and when the others pass as well, you are the man of the house. Over the years, I have noticed a great change since you left the Patrol. You are stronger, more intelligent, and more mature. You have a heart of gold, and you would do anything for us. I am proud to be your "big Poppa" as you code named me, and Rita is a proud "Momma Bear". You aren't a child anymore, and so, I am leaving you the company, the estate, and my fortune that we have worked so hard for. You really changed us in a great way, and I hope that the same happened to you.

With love, and a final goodbye,

\- Steve and Rita Dayton

Beast let one tear fall onto the page, and kept the sheet on his back pocket. This was it, he was the big boss of the company, and he had no idea how to lead it. Beast left the estate, and flew to the one place where he could truly go.

 _…_ _End of flashback_

And that's where I went. I flew to the Watchtower, and met up with the Justice league. He was able to be certified as the head of Steve's company, but that's not all that changed. Everything had changed. It turns out that Robin was now Nightwing, Cyborg was a member of the league, and Raven went back to Azarath, for a short time, anyway. I had only met up with Cy, and he embraced me like a true brother. But now was the true test:

I had to meet with the other titans.

 **And that's a wrap! I hope that you liked it! Please Read, review, and I'll see you next time!**

 _For your literary entertainment~ TT_


	3. Wacky races

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! another day has come, with another story! I just wanted to answer a review from an anonymous user named anm:**

 **-I can read fanfics with the BB/Rae pairings, but I just can't see myself writing in that pair. I'm sorry, that is just how my mind works. However, you readers just might see a hint at a pairing that I have always loved. Thanks for reviewing, anm!**

 **Now that that's over, on with the story!**

Beast flew over the sea, taking in every sweet breeze from the salty air, until he noticed the one and only Titans Tower in the distance. He knew what he had to do: Walk into the tower, make amends, walk out and continue running his business.

If it were only that easy.

Beast walked into the tower in a defensive stance. Training with Batman while avoiding the Boy Wonder was certainly not a simple task, yet Bats took him in anyway. It made Beast wonder if he was the next Robin? He burst out laughing. He would be deep in the cold, cold ground before he turned out to be as stubborn as the boy blunder. Beast immediately went serious. He was going into the tower, catch up for a second with his old life, then leave, and never looking back. However, the scanners outside the tower seemed to challenge that task. _Looks like Robby finally grew a brain in that egotistical head of his_ Beast snickered in his head. Beast then remembered the training he had with Cyborg and Martian Manhunter. He quickly changed the coat of feathers he wore as a falcon to a natural tan. Then he turned into a fire ant and snuck through the front doors, and headed to the main room. As he crawled, he observed the walls. Most pictures shown the team, as usual, but then he froze. In a golden frame, was a picture of Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy. They had all taken a break from super hero business, and had gone to the beach. They were all so happy, before Robin had to slowly shut off Beast from the team; making him want to leave. Beast quickly turned into a fly when he heard voices coming. As Beast hid, he noticed that it was Wally west and Aqualad. _What are they doing here?_ Beast mused. As they continued on their merry way to the main room. Realizing where they were headed, Beast followed.

In the meeting room…

Robin, now Nightwing, Started the meeting as soon as Wally and Aqualad Showed. "Now that you're here, we can start the meeting," Beast sighed internally. _Still the control freak, as usual._ "But why are we here, Nightwing?" Starfire asked the inevitable question. "Well, Star, we are here because I have to say something super important. Beast narrowed his eyes. _Idiot. Everything to you is super important._ Robin continued on. "We are not teenagers anymore. I believe that We should split up." He looked around, trying to catch anyone's eyes. He found none. Beast smiled. Now was his time for action! He flew around, while speaking. "You fool." This caught everyone's attention. "Why would you split the team?" Everyone was scrambling to find the source of the voice, except Cyborg, who only smiled. "Who's there? Come out with your hands up! Or I will make you." Robin sneered. "Oh poor little Robbie boo, stuck up and obnoxious, as usual. And you haven't grown a day since I was gone. The only thing you grew was your hair." Beast laughed when he saw Night wing. "Oh, Robbie, I too have changed. I grew more intelligent, more powerful and more handsome too, I might add." Nightwing only seethed, while the others froze. "Beast Boy?" Starfire started. "Is that you?" Beast cheered. "Huzzah! It looks like Robbie's girl has the brains and looks in the relationship!" Beast morphed back into a human. "And it's really nice to see you again, Star." He bowed, kissing her hand. Starfire giggled, causing Nightwing to seethe in jealousy. Beast noticed this and smirked, saving this data for later. He looked at Cyborg, and smiled. "Cy! Buddy!" He looked him up and down. "You haven't grown at all, I must say." Beast laughed as he dodged the metallic arm headed his way. "I only saw you last week, knuckle head." Everyone gasped. "You saw him, and you haven't told us?" Raven said. Cyborg gulped. Beast noticed the upcoming fight that was bound to happen, so he quickly interjected. "Raven! You look swell! Been happy lately?" Raven only formed a portal. "Yeah, I'll be in my room." Raven left, causing Beast to sigh. "At least she hasn't thrown me out of the window." He turned Wally. "I'm faster than I was When I visited the YJ headquarters. Wanna race?" this time Nightwing turned to Wally. "Wait, you were in YJ? And you saw him?" Wally rubbed the back of his head. "yeah, Nightwing. It was an experimental thing, since my uncle is in the justice league. He turned to Beast. "and you are on!" Beast smiled. "Sweet." He tuned and saw Robin, glaring at him. "We can do it after a little chat at Birdie boy over here." He walked with Nightwing in the office.

The office…

Nightwing sat Beast down in a really uncomfortable chair, while Nightwing sat in a luxurious chair himself. "So, Beastboy." "Beast. That's the name, Dick. Get over it." Nightwing sighed. "okay, Beast. Why are you here?" Beast snorted. "Like you need to know." Nightwing started to get up, but shook his head. "Is it because of the negligence when you were in the team?" Beast only looked away dismissively, causing Robin to grit his teeth in anger. He tried to grab Beast by the shirt, by missed, because Beast turned into an amoeba. He turned back into a human , and grabbed Nightwing by the shirt. "I came to say my goodbyes to you all." he walked out, leaving a baffled Nightwing on the floor. _Goodbyes?_

Beast walked into the meeting room and grinned at Wally. "ready to get wrecked?" Beast asked, causing Wally to hop on his feet, and "not unless you are, Beastie boy." They looked at each other, then went to the obstacle course. Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other, and laughed.

At the course…

Beast and Wally were at their places, when Cyborg walked to a platform. "All right this is a race of speed, strength, and will power, and the racers are Beast Boy and Wally West. Runners, take your places!" Beast crouched, summoning the speed of a shark into his legs. "Get set!" Wally just stood there, amused, obviously in the thoughts of him winning. "And GO!" Beast and Wally took off, at their fastest, and they were tied so far. Starfire, Aqualad, and Nightwing were shocked. Wally was shocked too. He was the fastest on the team! He pumped harder, and ran even faster, yet Beastboy was still tied!

"How are you so fast?" Wally cried out. Beast snickered. "Wally, when you train with the whole league, anything is possible!" Wally hesitated, his eyes wide. _The whole league?_ Wally then increased the speed. Beast meanwhile, kept ahead of Wally, taking advantage of Wally's sudden stop. He poured the speed of a cheetah and gazelle into his legs, and he increased his speed up by 300 mph. He saw Wally coming out, obviously strained. Who knew that the child of the Flash could get tired. Yet, he increased his speed. He laughed when he saw Wally's eyes pop open. Beast was now going way faster than Wally could ever hope to achieve, and now, he was competing against the Flash's record. Well, then again, you start to do that when you actually compete against the Flash. He then crossed the finish line, and stopped. Wally was a good minute behind him, and Beast was expecting an applause, a normal occurrence at the league when competing against Barry. However, he didn't receive an applause this time, only shocked silence. The only thing to break that silence was Wally's gasps for air behind him. Nightwing walked up to Beast, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Beast, Wally, My office, now. Nightwing walked out, only for Starfire and Aqualad to sit there in shock, and for Cyborg to applause. "Nice one, BB. New record!" Cyborg then left the stands, and walked to the meeting room. Wally eyed Beast, and mouthed the words _Record?_ Beast only shrugged his shoulders, and beckoned him to follow, whistling a tune while doing so. Starfire and Aqualad sat there watching the course as if expecting an Olympic athlete to stop by. Aqualad started, "Someone beat the speedster." He started. "someone beat the speedster while not being one." He left the area, only to leave Star to her thoughts.

Night wing's office…

"How did you do it?" Nightwing shouted at Beast. "How the hell did you win a race against the Flash's protégé?" He spat in Beast's face, causing him to growl. "You're the detective. You figure it out." Beast stood up to leave, only to have an electric collar attached to his neck. "Dude, really?" Wally shouted. "An electric collar? Those things are meant for wild animals, not humans!" Wally started to walk out as well, only for his arms and legs to be locked up as well. "Dude! What the hell?" He tried to get up, only to be electrocuted as well. Nightwing smiled triumphantly, then continued with his rant. "no, Beast, tell me. How the hell did you run so fast?" He gritted his teeth in anger when no reply came. "God damn it! Tell me! He kicked the young man, then shocked him. "Tell me now, Beast Boy." Beast spat out some blood, "All right, boy blunder. It's simple, really. I only summoned the speed from different animals that I can morph into to my legs. There, is that enough for you?" Nightwing only kicked him again, getting a howl of pain out of Beast. "And which animals did you get your speed from, freak?" Beast narrowed his eyes at the insult. "listen closely, cause douchebags can't understand things that are repeated. A shark. A Cheetah, and a gazelle. You good now?" Nightwing kicked Beast one more time before unlocking Wally and his restraints. "Yes, you can go. And Wally?" Wally looked at Nightwing with frightened eyes, and nodded slowly. "if you talk about anything that happened in this room, you are getting what Beast got. Understand?" Wally nodded. "Good, now leave my presence." Wally and Beast bolted out of the room.

 **Wow. Well, that was a handful. Please Read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Breakfast

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! Sorry for the delay for this story and my other stories! I am trying to get chapters completed for the others. Now, without further delay, chapter 4!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

One week passed, and Beas **t s** till hasn't left the tower, out of fear of the attacks that will come to the others. He couldn't accept them as teammates, but he could consider them as friends.

 **I could ask them to leave Robin, and start a new team, and I could work with them and be a sponsor for them. It's good for them and good for the company, but Star is still romantically involved, and it might break her heart. I could ask Bats to hire a shrink for Robby, But the jackass might refuse Bats' services. Man, why me?**

Beast has informed the league about Robin's treatment of Beast and Wally, and to put it lightly, the league was rather pissed. Manhunter, Aquaman, and Hawkgirl were appalled, Wonder Woman was seething, the Flash told Wally to stay with Beast, and Batman was rather… disturbed. Bats told Beast to stay and protect the team, and inform him of any more problems. Beast didn't hesitate to agree, and ended the call. By the time he closed the phone, guess who showed up? That's right! Dickie bird!

" _Who was that, Beast?"_ Beast inwardly groaned. He was hoping to avoid this conversation. But to amuse the sidekick of the dark knight, he sported his trademark smirk. _"_ _It was the league, Robin."_ Robin paled. **That's what you get for electrocuting a past team member, asshole.** _"_ _Really? What about?"_ Robin tried to keep his composure. _"_ _Just letting them know that I am staying for a couple weeks. They're even sending me some of my clothes and belongings._ " Robin let out a sigh. Beast offered a hand. _"_ _Hey Rob, maybe we can let the past go? You know, let bygones be bygones?"_ Beast gazed into Robin's eyes, showing no more than hope. On the inside, this was a start to his plans, and the ultimate goal was revenge.

Robin looked at Beast, nodded, and took his hand. _"_ _Yeah, Beast, Bygones will remain bygones."_ Robin smiled. Then an idea came to mind. _"_ _Hey, Beast, how about breakfast? I can dish up some of your tofu delight!"_ What robin got was the unexpected. _"_ _Nah, man. I can tolerate some meat now. I'll fix up some bacon and eggs, with a side of ham and grits."_ Beast chuckled at Robin's astonishment. He then snapped his fingers, bringing Dick out of his trance. _"_ _Hey! Sit at the counter while I fix us a breakfast for two._ " Robin didn't even get the chance to say thank you to Beast, before Cyborg came barreling through the door. _"_ _Good morning Beast and Robin! Beast Boy, I must be getting your powers cause I smell something amazing 4 miles away!"_ While Robin sat there, shocked from this experience, Beast chuckled. _"_ _You do smell something amazing cause I'm cooking—" "Ugh, don't tell me, Beast Boy. It's your disgusting tofu surprise, isn't it? Well, then I am not eating it."_ Cyborg made his point by crossing his arms, and turning away from the duo. Beast looked at Robin, winked, and rambled behinds Cyborg's back. _"_ _okay, if you insist! Here Robin, Your BACON, rolled beside grits, with a side a EGGS and HAM for taste. I added cheese to the grits, if you don't mind. I learned the recipe when I went to the south on a mission with the Flash. And I made myself the same as you, Robin, except with no cheese in the grits. Enjoy!"_ Cyborg chuckled and stuck his nose up snobbishly, his back still turned away from the food. _"_ _Well, I bet that it is all tofu anyway."_ Robin spoke this time. _"_ _I don't know, cy, cause this tastes like the real deal! And it is delicious, Beast! Can you give me the recipe?"_ Cyborg blinked in confusion, then looked at the food, and his jaw dropped. There was no foul odor, no odd colouring, and it all looked so delicious! _"_ _I don't know, BB, but I have to taste it if it is 'the real deal.'"_ He took a sample of each meat, and his eyes started watering. _"_ _BB, this. Is . AMAZING! The taste of bacon is on point, the ham is not too_ soggy, _and the eggs have flavor! I just may take some more—"_ His fork hit the table in his attempt to grab more food. All he received was Beast shaking his head at Cyborg's antics, while waving a finger. _"_ _No, Cy. If you wanted some you should have asked me first."_ BB nudged Robin lightly. Robin got the message and joined Beast in on the fun. _"_ _Yeah, Cyborg. It's just too bad that there its any leftovers, or we would have for sure given you some—"_ Robin would have continued if Cyborg's head had not fallen onto the counter, wallowing in his own pity.

Beast and Robin laughed until Cy lifted his head in irritation. _"_ _YO! What's so funn—"_ Cyborg immediately noticed extra food, and started inhaling it. There is no other word for what he was doing, cause he literally looked like a vacuum cleaner. Beast laughed. _"_ _Cy, I always make some extra food, just in case. It's that no one likes my tofu. So I tried out meat, and part of my primitive side was calmed down after that, so it caught on. However, I am a vegetarian, so I will eat non meat food items."_ Robin felt really bad for doing this, but one sentence of Beast's speech caught into his head.

While Beast and Cy were talking recipes and video games, Robin could only think about that one phrase.

 _My primitive side._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **So, how was it? Let me know if something could be improved, and please read and review! I will be back!**

 _For your literary entertainment— TT_


	5. First impressions

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! I have nothing of any value to say here, so on with the story!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 1:

Beast Boy sat on the roof, soaking in the beautiful sunset in front of him, while thinking of good times he had with the titans, and the bad, and definitely the ugly. He sighed, times have changed; Cyborg and Bee were together, Star and Robin were together. It seemed that everyone had grown up, and the team was drifting apart. Cyborg had been with Beastboy in the league; Robin started to call himself Nightwing and taking occasional trips to Gotham to see what crime was going on; Raven is leaving to be a student of Dr. Fate; and Starfire was preparing to leave to the stars. She was going to take her place as a grand empress of Tamaran. While he was happy for her, his heart couldn't help but break to the parting of the whole group. He knew that this was hypocritical, but his heart still broke anyway. But what would ever become of the Titans? Would the team's reputation go away? What about the crime syndicates in Jump? Who would stop them? And the citizens? Who would they call for help when they need it? There were so many questions that needed answering. Robin would never listen to him, so what if he asked Batman and the league? And even if he received an approval, who would help him? He certainly couldn't run a new team of Titans himself. So many questions, so little answers.

"Trained with the whole league, huh? Well, you must be the strongest on the team, right?"

Beast boy jumped at the new voice. He swiftly turned, his arms raised to attack, but when he saw the person, his arms slowly retreated. The person in front of him was a young woman, with sleek black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a lovely smirk that played on her lips.

"Ah, Wonder Girl, pleasure to meet you. I heard so much from your sister about you. Trust me, they are mostly pleasant." He kneeled down and gently kissed her hand. "I just wasn't expecting you to be so lovely."

Wonder Girl blushed, at the complement and his smoothness. As she opened her mouth to speak, the green man beat her to the punch.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Beast Boy, and yes, I have trained with the league, and also the Doom Patrol, before they…" Beast Boy looked away from her for a second, and fought back a tear that was attempting to leak.

"This, Patrol, what happened? Did they disband?" Wonder Girl placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and to her surprise, he jumped back. "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy looked at her with sadness. "Disbanded, yeah, you could say that." His demeanor instantly transformed into the persona that she met a few minutes ago. "So, enough about me. What are you doing with the Titans?"

Wonder Girl looked at him in shock. _How can one person switch personas like that?_ She blushed. "Please, call me Donna, and I am here as a new recruit." Beast Boy's eyes brightened a little bit. "You see, the league decided that it was a good idea for me to see what real heroes do to save lives, and so I was directed here, and if I were ever find you, to meet you and see what I can do." She noticed a nervous and saddened look in his eyes. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Beast Boy just looked at her. "Donna, you came at the wrong time." He started to walk away when he heard Donna practically screamed. "Wrong time? What does that mean, _Wrong Time_?" He turned to her, his hands starting to ball in anger. "Listen, everyone is leaving, okay?" he prayed that she would leave him alone, but she kept at it. "Leaving? Where to? And why? Why now? Isn't that against the point of the Titans? And—" Beast Boy cut her off immediately. "Will you ever shut up? They are leaving for their own personal reasons! Reasons that I have no business to be a part of, so will you leave me alone?"

He regretted yelling at her, seeing tears starting to form. His expression softened, turning from anger to sorrow. "Donna, listen—" she turned around rather abruptly and started to storm off to her room. "Forget it, I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone, I will leave tomorrow, since I am of no use." Beast Boy ran after her, only for her to be much faster. "Donna! Donna, please! I'm sorry!" he looked off into the direction that she marched in.

He turned around, and trudged to his room. "So much for first impressions, huh Gar?" He stared at the ceiling, thinking of a way for him to brighten both of their spirits.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

 **For your literary entertainment** **—** **TT**


	6. authour note

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! I need a moment to talk to the readers about something that has been on my mind a lot. So, before you all roll your eyes and click the back button to a different story, please hear me out.**

 **Well, I know that my stories don't receive a lot of feedback. Hell, I know that there aren't a lot of people who are quite interested in my fics at all; However, I am truly grateful of all of the reviewers, followers, and favourites that I receive on my stories. You guys are what keep me going, and every review swells me up with pride, letting me know that I can write something that seems to be worth your time.**

 **Like I said before, I don't receive much feedback, but it is very much appreciated, and you guys rock!**

 **Thank you all for your time reading, and reviewing, and I will see you guys on the other side.**

 **And as a final note to conclude this authour's note:**

 **For your literary entertainment** **—** **TT**


	7. New challenges with new people

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Beast Boy woke up early in the morning, as opposed as his previous breakfast at noon ordeal as he had with the Titans so many years before. But the time wasn't the main issue to him at the moment:

It was Donna.

And so what if he was nervous around Donna, why shouldn't he be? It's not as if he broke her spirits the day before, telling her that she was of no use to the Titans at the moment. On top of that, he screamed at her to leave him alone and to shut up. He was pretty sure that Elastigirl taught him to be a better gentleman than that. Beast Boy was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the door to the kitchen open.

"Morning, string bean! You cookin up some of that delicious meat you ususally make us feast upon? Cause I have no problem choking that down!" Cyborg then noticed his best friend deep in thought. Cyborg poked him at first, an eyebrow raised. When the green man didn't answer, he raised his hand to slap him, when the said man stopped him in a second.

"YO! Don't do that to me, you old bag of bolts! you could have killed me with that slap!" Beast Boy practically disarmed the cyborg. Cyborg raised an eyebrow and raised his arm to slap him out of his funk. "Well, I am going to kill you if you don't tell me what is going on! You look so down in the dumps that it make your room look like a paradise!"

Beast Boy looked at him and weakly smiled. "You won't tell anyone about this talk?" Cyborg gave him a stern look. "Well, it depends on the context, string bean." The Cyborg walked to the couch, and beckoned his friend to take a place beside him. The green man complied and told his friend of everything that happened the day before.

"So, let me get this straight. You were having a pleasant conversation with the new recruit, and out of nowhere you both started yelling at each other?" Cyborg paraphrased for Beast Boy. "Well yeah." Garfield started. "And now I have no clue about how to fix this problem." He didn't notice the sly smile the Cyborg wore. "Well, string bean, I think that you should give Donna a gift, and apologize to her. That way it gives you two a fresh start. Trust me, the method works." Garfield gave him a questioning look. "And, exactly how do you know that this method works, Tin man?"

"Easy. It works on Bee every time. I think you should give Donna some flowers. Roses work best, like a lucky charm." Cyborg leaned on the couch, a victorious smirk formed. Beast Boy sighed. "Alright, you win this time, tin man." Beast boy flew to the market to get the roses, and meanwhile, another figure entered the room. Cyborg knew who it was without opening his eyes.

 _Ah, young love. Reminds me of, well me._

"Hello Donna." the figured, now revealed as Donna, gasped and took a step back from the cybernetic man. "How did you know that it was me? You didn't even open your eyes?" Cyborg chuckled. All depends on the timing, Donna. Your sister should have taught you that." Cyborg finished his scolding and leaned in the couch some more. "I suspect you want to talk?" Donna nodded. "How did you know?" She asked the robotic man. Cyborg chuckled. "Lucky guess, I suppose. Anyways, before we begin, how are you enjoying the Titans?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 _In the market_

"Daffodils, Tulips, sunflowers…" He trailed off into surprise "Flytraps? Of all things, flytraps? How hard could it be to find the roses?" Garfield looked off into the distance, and coincidentally, noticed some roses in the distance. _Perfect. Lovely flowers for a lovely lady._ Garfield's thoughts were interrupted when someone ran into him

 _"_ OOF!" Both he and the stranger went down after their collision. Beast boy was the first to recover. What he noticed made his jaw drop.

She was a young woman, with white hair, small but flirtatious lips, and a gorgeous body shaped like an hour glass. Nonetheless she was stunning. She was the first to stand, however, and the next thing Garfield knew was a hand in front of him.

"Oh, My, I am so sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you" She stammered, looking in both directions at a rapid pace. Garfield chuckled before answering. "No, no. it was my fault. I should have been more aware. Would you mind telling me what exactly you're doing?" He looked around himself as he noticed the lady trying to fit around his figure. Humourously enough, it wasn't working.

"I am trying to hide, thank you very much." She replied somewhat grumpier than before. Garfield looked surprised. "What? Why?" She met his gaze. " Some goody two shoes are trying to take what is rightfully mine." He looked at her with a blank expression." She sighed in annoyance. "well, there is no time to explain now, since the goody goodies will be here any minute, but I do know a place that we can hide." He looked at her in shock. Then that shock turned to anger. "Fine. Before we go, tell me who you are running from."

She smirked. "The Teen Titans." Garfield looked completely surprised. Robin didn't tell him of any criminals like her! Granted, she was drop dead gorgeous, but still. A new voice echoed around them.

"Alright, hand over the sack and you wont get hurt, and the civilian as well. Garfield looked incredulously at his leader. "Hey! I can handle myself much better than you think you can, traffic light!" everyone but Robin snickered at the insult. Meanwhile, Robin was seething. This was his catch! Why is this common person stealing the show? And why did he sound so familiar?

Garfield focused his attention back onto the lovely lady in front of him. "And why won't I just turn you in to those "Goody goodies"?" The girl chuckled. "I thought we had an agreement. And Who are you anyway?" She would regret that question, cause the person in front of her gave her a shock.

In front of her was Beast Boy. (We already knew that, but it is quite a shock to the characters) _Damn. I just had to be arrested by a titan, but on the bright side he is the cute one_. He spoke, much to her surprise. "We did have an agreement, and I intend to take you up on that myself." He turned to the bewildered titans, and spoke clearly. "I will take her to the tower, and I will have to speak to Robin. See you there." He morphed into a pterosaur, and she climbed onto his back, much to Donna's jealously. Donna watched her fly off, and sighed. "Alright team," Robin started. "Let's go."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **For your literary entertainment— TT**


	8. The Evening Sky

Heyo! TheTeleporter here! I am so sorry that I didn't update, procrastination got in the way. However, I am here. Enjoy!

By the way, I've decided from here on out that Beast Boy will officially be named Beast. It feels more natural to be called something more mature for a growing character.

Anyway, enjoy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ravager and Beast entered the tower. After explaining what exactly happened all those years ago, Ravager seemed to... pity him? That didn't seem right to didn't hesitate when the elevator stopped at the meeting room, and she

immediately hopped on the couch and spread her legs comfortably. "Now this is what I call luxury!" She exclaimed as she stretched. Beast could only stare at her incredulously. Here was a renounced criminal and he didn't have the guts to arrest her,  
/no less tell her to get off the couch? That seemed about right. He just couldn't say no to a pretty lady. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a kernel of popcorn hit his head. Ravager laughed. "Come on and enjoy the movie!" She shouted  
/to him. Beastcould only stare at her. Where has she gotten the popcorn from. And so fast? He reluctantly sat on the couch with her. "Can't say no to a pretty lady." He laughed, as did Ravager.

"Oh really?" A new voice, surprisingly high pitched for a male, entered the room. Both turned around in shock, considering that they had never heard Robin come in. And it was just robin, and the others were doing their own things, but this dickie bird  
/just had to ruin the moment. "Logan," Robin stated in pure hate, "can you explain why our enemy is acting like an old friend of ours, and why SHE IS NOT IN JAIL?" Robin stood there, angry as ever, waiting for at least half an intelligent answer. What  
/he got was not even close to rewarding. He got a glare.

"Our enemy? Our enemy? Listen Dickie, she's not my enemy." Robin snorted "I can see that" He stated. Even Ravager knew that that retort was a stupid response. Out of nowhere, a flash of green slammed Robin into the wall. Thankfully the walls are sound  
/proof, so only the three in the room heard the noise. Robin was terrified now. In front of him was an angry changeling, who was trained by experts, no less the justice league, and was faster than the speedster in the team. Robin started to speak,  
/but Beast cut him off. "There is no way that she is an enemy of mine. Listen, Dick, as you know, I haven't been a part of this team in years, but you still believe that your enemies are mine as well. You need to stop hanging onto the past. She didn't  
/seem that dangerous to me, although she is a wanted criminal, but she posed no threat whatsoever. Now, she may be a threat to you, cause we all know that I could beat you in a sparring match, but leave me out of your battles." Beast threw his "leader"  
/to the ground. And flew out of the window.

Robin was shocked. One of his teammates, er, past teammates, just beats him up by doing little to nothing. Now he was a threat. This has to be recognized immediately. However, all he could do was wait out the pain. He heard a chuckle. Ravager knelt next  
/to his head. "The cure one is right, you know. I didn't pose a threat to him. All you are is an insecure little brat, who has daddy issues with someone's that's not even your father. Ta-ta." And just like that, she was gone.

Ravager was touched. Not only had she have complete trust over someone she had just met, but her enemy was completely down, all for her. She made her way to the roof, when she saw two people there already. It seemed to be Beast and some chick. She frowned.  
/A pang of jealousy spiked within her, but she had enough sense to know not to act... yet. She made her way closer to the duo, but she failed to realize that Beast was not quite human. When she got there, the girl hugged Beast and left, while the man  
/in front of her stood there, seemingly waiting for something, or someone. "Alright, Rose, you can come out. I know you're there." She wasn't shocked, but surprised. "How did you know" "that you were there?" He finished for her. She nodded, standing  
/next to him. "My senses are amplified due to my powers. So all five of them are super strong." He said, simply. She nodded in understanding.

Beast cleared his throat. "Why did you come here?" He asked, in a low tone. She looked at him, "I came to thank you." She looked at the evening sky, absorbing its beauty. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. Ravager nodded in agreement, a lush feeling spreading  
/throughout her body. Beast didn't look at her, but asked the inevitable question anyway. "Why would Ineed to thank you? I didn't do anything for you." He was surprised when he got a peck on the cheek. "That's for standing up for me. I don't

exactly have friends, so when you put your entire trust into me, it felt..." she couldn't find a word for it. "Refreshing?" Beast

Lstepped in. The one eyed girl smiled, "yeah, that's it." They stood in a comfortable silence for a while after that. Eventually the evening sky turned dark, and Ravager yawned. "Well, Logan, it was nice seeing you. Will I see you again?" She looked at  
/him hopefully, feelings for the man rising. He only smiled, "Without a doubt." He glanced at her and transformed into a pterodactyl, grinning. "Anywhere I can take you?" He asked. Ravager smiled, but brushed away the blush forming on her cheeks. "Yeah,  
/if you take me downtown then I'd have no problem getting to my place." She hopped on the green creature and they both took off, headed for the city.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thanks for reading! Don't forgot to review!

For your literary entertainment ~TT


	9. Pressing Issues

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! Once again I am on this story! Enjoy!**

It was 3:00 am, and a green falcon had landed on the rooftop of the Titans Tower. He quickly looked around at his surroundings, and once he was certain that he was alone he let out a sigh of relief. Or he at least thought he was alone. He tensed when he heard a slow, sarcastic clapping behind him. It was a heavy clap with a hint of stifled chuckling. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Cyborg in his presence.

"So Beast's got two women in his life now, eh?" Cyborg teased, ruffling his younger friend's hair.

Beast blushed, and immediately looked away. "I have no idea what your talking about." He responded, albeit a little too quickly.

Cyborg only smirked. He decided to play along with the changeling. "So you're not interested in either Wonder Girl or the Ravager, huh? So I suppose you're interested in Garth or Roy? Or possibly Green Arrow?" He smirked, waiting for his friend's reaction.

Beast gagged. He glared at his older friend, and snarled. "You know I don't swing that way." He bared his teeth as sharp as a sharks. He slowly walked over to his friend, his skin changing into fur. His eyes turned into slits and his fingers to claws. He snarled. "I wonder if cybernetic parts really are a good source of iron."

Cyborg gulped, and hastily walked backwards. He didn't stop until the edge of the tower hit his heels, but his friend didn't stop walking. It's safe to say that Cyborg was terrified. "Alright green bean, I got it, I won't mention that ever! I know you don't swing that way! Please stop!" He cried, frantically waving his hands in front of him. Then, Out of nowhere he hears a soft "click". He turned his head, only to find a small camera in the distance. He looked to his friend, only to see Beast Boy back to normal, on the ground and laughing his ass off.

Beast, at the moment, almost pissed himself laughing. "Oh Ch, OH MY GOD CY, That was hilarious! I got you good!"

Cyborg only glared at his friend. Then he started laughing with his friend. "Yeah, green bean, I do have to admit that that was good. Just don't do it again, please."

Beast only nodded. "Just don't mention what you said, and we've got a deal."

Cyborg nodded. "Now, on a serious note, what are you gonna do about those two? I don't suppose they're gonna share."

Beast thought for a moment. "I don't know, Cy. I didn't even get Donna flowers, thanks to Ravager. Maybe I could take them both out, with out either one knowing, so I can see which one is better for me?"

Cyborg wiped a fake tear out of his human eye. "Oh, my little boy is growing up so fast! He's got to gorgeous women to date, and I'm gonna be a brother in law to both!" He laughed until a devastating blow was applied to his shin. "Shit, B! It's not completely indestructible, you know!"

Beast growled. "Next time I'm going for something that is."

Cyborg gulped. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Remember to get Donna flowers real early before breakfast. Night B." Cyborg ran off, to avoid getting threatened anymore.

Beast Boy chuckled. He lay down on the ceiling, taking in the warm summer air, and sighed. "I'm so lucky" he chuckled and dozed off, not bothering to go to his room.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a secret camera a few feet behind him. Connected to the camera was a signal leading to Nightwing's office. Nightwing, unlike the changeling, was awake and at work, soaking in Cyborg's and Beast's conversation.

"So he has relations to the criminal, huh? I bet I can use this to my advantage." The masked leader, smirked, and he took his focus off of the sleeping changeling.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

In the distance, a shadow moved quickly, hoping to be undetected by the changeling's heightened senses. "So he's got two ladies? Can we add more?" The figure went inside, slowly closing the door. "I hope to gain his attention soon." The figure vanished from her spot, leaving a peaceful environment.

 **Uh-oh! What's the despicable leader up to? What will happen between the three? Who is this figure? What is their plan for Beast?**

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to review! And I'll see you guys next time!**

 _For your literary entertainment ~ TT_


	10. Introducing Flamebird

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! Please enjoy this chapter!**

"You've got to be kidding me." The leader of the Titans sat in his office in disbelief. Across from him sat a blonde, athletic woman. She was in a tennis attire, racket spinning around her wrist.

"You see, Nightwing, in case you didn't hear me, I've decided to continue heroics and I was kinda hoping to join this team. What do you say?" Bette looked at him with a smile. She hoped he said yes

Beast was walking through the halls, looking at the pictures on the walls, remembering every moment within the frozen times. Then he heard _her_  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 14pt;"voice. "It can't be!" He whispered with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, the blonde was waiting on the leaders reply. He was thinking for a long time, and she was starting to get impatient. Then, he relieve her of her trouble.

"No." Was all he said. He believed that she was not yet ready to join, due to the discussion they had that night the met last.

Bette was shocked, but not surprised. On the other end of the door, Beast was seething. How dare he refuse her wanting to serve the people! He also remembered working with her to defeat Gemini– she had nothing but good intentions. Quickly morphing into a fly, he snuck into Nightwing's office.

Bette was crying as she heard Nightwing's explanations. He assumed that she wasn't ready yet to fight, when she was one of the first Batgirls. She stopped crying when she heard _him._

"How dare you, Dick. She just wants to team up so she can fight crime. What's so bad about that? As a matter of fact don't you remember when she defeated Gemini and her two lackeys? I do. So why not give her a chance?" Both Dick and Bette watched as a fly transformed into the green man she befriended years ago.

The changeling continued. "Even better: she'll be under my watch."

The masked leader looked at the duo. He sighed. "Fine, Gar. You win. She's under your command now. Now leave. I've got work to do." He swiveled his chair around, grumbling.

The changeling gave Bette a high five. "All right! Let's go Flamebird!" They both races out of the room, in the direction of the kitchen.

"Why do I have a feeling that something will happen? I'm not sure if it's good or bad." Nightwing sat in thought, pondering about the new change.

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to review! And I'll see you guys next time!**

 _For your literary entertainment ~ TT_


End file.
